


【VD】Nascentes morimur

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 标题是一句拉丁文谚语的一半，意为“出生即死亡”，想不出标题瞎起的（喂）。点家文学告诉我们，哥这样吃天材地宝的提升方式才是正道，蛋那样靠融合外物早晚要出事，所以……这文里就强行扯淡强行出事了。文中含有大量、大量、大量脱离官设的私设，最后算是偏BE的开放性结局，不吃虐慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

“我可能快要死了。”

但丁这么说时，他的语气听上去和“下次肯定是我赢”或者“好想吃披萨”一样随便。正在闭目养神的维吉尔眼皮都没动一下，这段时间他早已习惯了对方各种话随口就来的行径，比起在意但丁说了什么，还是抓紧恶魔潮的短暂间隔休息一下更有意义。

“嘿，维吉尔，我是说真的，”但丁还在喋喋不休着，甚至挪了挪屁股靠了过来，毫不客气地把头往他肩上一搁，“我可能真的快要死了。要是你自己留在这里，不会闲得无聊又要用奇奇怪怪的手段追求力量吧？”

肩膀上温热的重量，还有头发搔着脖子柔软的瘙痒，都让他脸色沉了下来。年长了几分钟的半魔睁开眼，抿着嘴盯了靠在他肩上似乎在等他回答的脑袋一会儿，将用幻影剑把对方钉在地上的冲动压了回去。

“闭嘴。”

他最终选择了温和的办法，只是用不善的语气警告了自己的弟弟。

然而但丁对他的容忍向来都是蹬鼻子上脸，给点阳光就灿烂，给点雨水就泛滥。恶魔猎人扭了扭，贴得更近了，甚至挽住了他的胳膊，似乎下一秒就要钻进他怀里，“不过好像也不用担心，有尼禄在嘛，说不定他现在都比我们强了。那小鬼的性格可是比我当年火爆多了，要是你再去建一座塔，他说不定能给你从底下拆掉……”

但丁一开始还是兴致勃勃的口气，后面的声音却越来越微弱，直到衰减成完全的静默。维吉尔略带困惑地再一次低头，才发现对方居然就这么说着说着睡了过去。只是这么一小会儿，他的弟弟似乎就已经彻底睡死了过去，连他动了动肩让他靠得更稳都没有察觉，略长的刘海儿挡住了大半张脸，嘴巴没来得及完全合上，微微张开像是在索吻。

太懈怠了。

和对方一样在恶魔潮中奋战了三天三夜的半魔也再次闭上眼，继续自己充满警惕的休息。他打定主意，如果但丁敢把口水流到他肩上，他就用幻影剑把他挂在附近最高大的魔树树顶示众。

***

当维吉尔注意到但丁正在变得越来越嗜睡时，对方已经开始不分场合地睡着。有时候是刚刚清理完一波恶魔，有时候是正在跟他说个不停，甚至有时候是骑在他身上还在高潮余韵中战栗，然后突然地，那具身体就绵软了下来，闭上眼不再动弹，呼吸变得轻微而悠长。

当但丁又一次在他们的中场休息时间歪倒在他身上呼呼大睡时，维吉尔终于忍不住了。

他抓着对方的后衣领把人拎了起来，像甩脏衣服一样狠狠摇了好一阵，但丁的眼皮才动了动，慢吞吞地醒了过来。就算如此，他的弟弟也还没有完全清醒，雾气朦胧的眼睛看了他好一会儿，才懵懂地眨了眨，“维吉尔……？”

“你怎么回事。”

这幅无精打采的模样让他眉头紧皱。

他有点怀疑但丁是不是在他看不见的时候中了奇怪的诅咒，以对方的愚蠢这种可能性极高。恶魔可不是什么光明磊落的生物，而但丁跟人类待得太久，在这方面一向缺乏警惕。

“啊？什么……哦。”

那双眼睛再次眨了眨，然后弯了起来，极其欠打的微笑出现在了但丁脸上，“你是在关心我吗？”

“……”

没把对方干脆钉在地上自己检查果然是个错误。

维吉尔头上几乎暴出了青筋，不过但丁也没有继续挑战他的忍耐底线，他叹了口气，语气依然很是轻松，“我记得我跟你说过吧，我可能快要死了。”

“……怎么回事？”

听见自家老哥的语气从漠不关心变成暗带疑问很是难得，老实说他很想再激怒一下对方试试。不过回忆起梦里一边痛哭流涕自责不已，一边拉着他絮絮叨叨个不停的魔剑意志，半魔打了个哆嗦，决定还是别干会让它啰嗦个不停的事了，“是叛逆告诉我的，说是之前融合老爹的剑出了问题……反正按照它的说法，我的身体里人类和恶魔的平衡因为那个打破了，人类的部分承受不了那么多的恶魔之力正在崩溃，恶魔的部分又已经跟人类融合，不可能单独活下来，就成现在的样子了。”

看着自家老哥一脸“你在说什么梦话”的不信，恶魔猎人伸了个懒腰，把自己的后衣领从维吉尔手中拯救了出来，一本正经地坐直了些，“好吧，听起来确实很荒谬，但是叛逆不会骗我。当初我拿尤里曾没办法，也是它突然出声告诉我，它能帮我融合老爹的力量打败那一半儿的你，就像阎魔刀能把你切成两半儿一样。”

“事实证明，”他促狭地冲维吉尔眨了眨眼，表情甚至称得上洋洋得意，“虽然有点小小的后遗症，但是我确实暴打了某个混蛋一顿，不亏。”

“……”

维吉尔的大脑罕见地空白了半秒，“一向不正经的弟弟这次可能真的不是开玩笑”这个念头让他心里莫名有些焦躁。只是那焦躁并不纯粹，里面似乎还混合着一些更复杂、让他不愿意深究的情绪，在那情绪的驱动下，他伸手抓住了但丁的手腕。

他的弟弟抛给了他一个疑问的眼神，但是并没有把自己的手抽回来。指尖的温度依然比他的体温略高，温热得充满生命力，他的魔力径直刺入了对方的皮肤，引发但丁的身体绷紧了一瞬，不过马上就放松了下来，任凭那魔力在体内巡回。

维吉尔的眼神渐渐凝重起来。

没有诅咒，也没有外来的印记，他的弟弟体内魔力充裕得惊人，似乎没有什么问题。但是这正是最不正常的，他们刚刚酣畅淋漓地打了一架，魔力恢复的速度再怎么快，也不可能这么快就重新补满。

“别在意，”也许是他脸上的凝重过于明显，那只手反手扣住了他的手腕，指尖安抚性地摸索了两下，“按叛逆说的做是我自己的选择，就算真如它所说出了差错，也是我自己问题。”

“闭嘴。”

“要我说你该庆幸，要是我真的死了也算如你所愿。何况你还有尼禄那小鬼陪你，要知道我当年可是被你独自扔下了……”

“如果你再不闭嘴，”维吉尔的眼神彻底冷了下来，“我会考虑动手让你闭嘴。”

但丁的话让那一股复杂又陌生的情绪再度涌动起来，几乎要压过了焦躁。他垂下眼，盯着他们扣在一起的手，一个从来没有思考过的问题模模糊糊浮现了出来。

“好好好，我闭嘴，想打架就直说，随时奉陪。”

但丁翻了个白眼，总算是停止了有意招惹他的絮絮叨叨，留给了他能够进行思考的安静。

他一直都嫉妒着但丁的幸运，发自内心地想要战胜他，征服他，伤害他。这股求胜欲衍化成的杀意让他对但丁毫不留手，然而潜意识里他却知道，就算他毫不留手，以但丁蓬勃得过分的生命力，肯定能挣扎着活下来。

他的兄弟只属于他，连死亡都不能将其夺走。

——那么，如果但丁真的死了呢？

这个问题终于凝固成了一行具体的文字，张扬地挤进了他的大脑，而他发现自己竟然不知道用什么表情和心情面对。

***

叛逆和阎魔刀拥有自我意志。

维吉尔对此并不奇怪，实际上，阎魔刀也曾在他年幼之时指导过他，告诉了他力量的重要性。只是后来，他在重伤之下失去了阎魔刀，再次回到他手中后，它就一直沉默得像是死物。

但丁和他坦白之后，或许是察觉到了他的心神不宁，它再一次和他交流了。

——你找我。

冷漠又高傲的声音只有他能听到，但丁已经再一次睡了过去，不仅霸占了他的大腿，还大大方方把脸贴上了他的小腹。如果是以往，他绝对不会容许对方如此出格，但是眼下，他已经没有了跟对方计较的心思，不仅默许了这样的亲密接触，还将手搭在了对方颈侧。

但丁能维持清醒的时间越来越短，睡着后身体的生理活动也越来越轻微。之前有那么一次，他的心跳和呼吸都停止了好一会儿，如果不是那具身体还在散发着魔力波动，维吉尔几乎要以为他已经死了。

也就是那一次，他终于彻底确定了“但丁可能要死了”是个摆在眼前的事实，而不是他弟弟心血来潮想出来的整人新招。手掌下脉搏一下下的跳动随着对方陷入沉睡而变得舒缓，变得微弱，仿佛一用力就能将其终止。有什么东西沉沉地堵在胸口，他却不想深究那究竟是什么，因为他隐隐有种感觉，如果承认了“那东西”的存在，他一直以来坚持的信念就会变得十分可笑。

“但丁说的，是不是真的？”

——是的。

那个声音回答了他，语气肯定而自信。

——叛逆的判断不会出错。

“……”

显然他父亲的遗留物之间相互知根知底，但这对于他来说不是个好消息。维吉尔放在刀柄上的手不自觉握紧了，压在胸口的东西似乎变得更加沉重。

——你想问有没有办法逆转那个过程。

阎魔刀没有等他再次开口，就解答了他的疑问。

——如果他没有使用叛逆融合斯巴达之剑的力量，我可以像当初分离你一样分离他身体里的恶魔和人类。但是现在，斯巴达之剑的力量在侵蚀着他的同时，也像心脏一样支撑着他，如果进行分离，最大的可能性是他会立刻死亡。

说到最后，魔刀的语气终于出现了一丝微不可查的波动。

——所以很遗憾，我的回答是没有。


	2. Chapter 2

但丁在梦里遇到了难题。

他为难地看着把脸埋在自己胸口哭得不能自已的女性，有点无法直视这位陪伴了他快四十年、曾经在他年幼无助的时候指导过他的“长辈”。也不知道是不是融合后受到了斯巴达之剑和他自己的影响，对方的性格似乎出现了一些……奇妙的偏差。

明明当年它（她？）非常沉稳可靠，会对不知所措的他说“不要告诉别人你的名字，什么都别看，快跑”，会在他恐惧孤独时散发出令人安心的气息。因而在相当长的一段时间，他对它相当依赖，从来没有将它视作单纯的武器。

“叛逆？我觉得……你可以先放开我？”

“不要！”女性反而收紧了双手，勒紧了他的肋骨，如果这不是梦，他可能都会感到疼痛，“怎么办……我的错，早知道就不该告诉你了……”

“……”

眼看着胸口的衣服湿了一块，湿印还有继续扩大的趋势，但丁叹着气把手环上了女人背后，安抚性地轻轻拍了拍，“别这样，是我先问你的，和你没关系。要不你先哭，哭完我们再聊？”

胸口一抽一抽的鼻音顿时更清晰了。

等对方好不容易平静下来，不情不愿从他胸口起来，他可怜的上衣已经又湿又皱。以银发蓝眼女性形象出现的魔剑似乎终于反应过来自己过于失态，不好意思地抹了抹鼻子，依然通红的眼眶看起来可怜巴巴的，“抱歉，你有事问我对吧？现在可以问了。”

“好受点了？”但丁看着那张无比眼熟的脸，眉毛一阵跳动，“第一个问题，你能再换个样子吗？”

上次他的魔剑来梦里找他，用的是他不知所踪的老爹的模样，被个子比他还高的“老爹”抱着嚎啕大哭简直是一辈子的噩梦。这次的这张脸让他好像看到了一个女性版的自己，年轻了二十岁那种，画面着实诡异。

“那我换成另一个孩子的打扮？”魔剑摸着自己的脸，提议道，“其实我喜欢斯巴达的长相，那孩子看起来比你像他。”

“等等，”但丁一呆，随即态度坚决地开口道，“不用了，还是现在这样吧！”

想象了一下对方顶着维吉尔的外表抱着自己哭哭啼啼，一阵恶寒让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，一时间无法确定是这样更可怕，还是之前嚎啕大哭的“老爹”更渗人。为了彻底打消对方的想法，恶魔猎人果断转移了话题，“我想问问，有没有什么办法能别让我动不动就睡着？”

一提到这个，魔剑意志肉眼可见地低落起来。它低下了头，良久，才轻声道，“有，但是……那样对你并没有好处，你得给我一个你想这么做的原因。”

“我以为你知道，”恶魔猎人笑了笑，从对方纠结的表情上找到了答案，“而且你也确实知道，不是吗？”

***

当手掌下微弱的搏动静静消失，维吉尔猛地看向了躺在他腿上睡觉的半魔。随着那些属于人类的生命活动的终止，那张人类的面孔也渐渐褪去了血色，泛起了一层无机质的苍白。

看上去就像已经被死亡带走。

好在那终究只是错觉，他依然能感知到若有若无的魔力波动，预示着对方的灵魂依然停留在渐渐崩溃的躯壳内。于是他的手离开了没有一点动静的颈侧，贴上了对方因为血液循环停止而正在从苍白转向惨白的脸颊。

是凉的。

手套已经脱下放在了一边，他的手掌被脸上新冒出来的胡茬扎得发痒，维吉尔的眉心多了好几道深深的皱褶。

而就在这时，阎魔刀的话语再一次传入了他的脑海。

——不要无谓地不安，这只是他通过假死进行的自我保护，你应该知道这一点。你忘了，当初你就是在假死中修复了一部分伤势，才能支撑到找到我那一刻。

阎魔刀回答了他心中盘桓的疑问。它大概是他唯一能称得上“搭档”的存在，很多东西不需要问出口，它就能感知到并给出答复。而在他的青年时代，它也是感知到了他的不耐和偏执后，才对他的一切选择缄口不言。

——叛逆不阻止这个过程，它的判断是正确的，让他正常地进入假死，可以帮他延缓人魔平衡的崩溃。

——可惜。

魔刀没有说出后面的内容，他心里却有个声音替它补全了。

可惜只是延缓，不是停止。

维吉尔没有察觉自己放在膝盖上的手已经握成了拳头，指尖深深嵌入了掌心。他过于专注地感受着另一只手下的温度，那片扎手的皮肤因为染上了他的体温而渐渐温暖，可是只要他稍微移动一下手，死尸般的冰凉就会卷土重来。

他从来没有想过“冰凉”这个词语能和但丁联系在一起，他的弟弟总是像一团不会熄灭的火焰，生机勃勃地到处乱窜，恨不得把能碰到的所有东西都点燃。然而现在，与火热截然相反的冰凉却成为了延缓对方走向死亡的象征，宛如一种讽刺。

更加讽刺的是，他不得不承认了堵在他胸口的情绪是什么。

恐惧。

那种心脏被握住的感觉，一如当年抱着阎魔刀回头，看到的却是家的方向火光冲天。他以为自己早就把这类无聊又无用的感情丢在了弱小的过去，可是事实证明他又一次错了，它们仅仅是狡猾潜伏了起来，只等时机一到，便破土而出。

曾经不止一次想过杀死但丁的人，竟然因为但丁可能的死亡产生了恐惧。

维吉尔的嘴角对着可笑的自己勾起了一个刻薄的弧度。

就在这时，感知里微弱的魔力波动突然剧烈地跳动了一下，但丁的身体一阵痉挛，咳嗽了两声，随即大口呼吸起来。一度消失的生命体征重新回到了他身上，脉搏恢复，体温升高，眼皮下的眼球微微转动，似乎马上就要苏醒过来。

那只在膝盖上紧握成拳的手终于松开了。

***

但丁睁开了眼。

意识已经清醒，身体却还没有完全恢复运转，这个简单的动作做起来居然十分费力。他似乎听到自己拉扯眼部肌肉时，那里发出了吱吱呀呀的抗议声。

视线渐渐清晰，恶魔猎人若有所感地抬起眼，直直地撞上了正盯着自己看的视线。

……这可真够恐怖的。

如果不是肌肉还处在不正常的僵硬中，被自家老哥这么“热情洋溢”地凝视绝对会惊得他一秒跳起来。但丁尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，难得憋了两秒才憋出来一句更加尴尬的台词，“早上好？”

有那么一瞬间，他觉得维吉尔的表情看上去像是要回给他一句“早上好”。不过马上，对方就嫌弃地移开了视线，用冷漠的口吻证明他想多了，“醒了就起来。”

对嘛，这才是他熟悉的维吉尔，之前盯着自己睡觉恨不得看出花来那个，可能是睡多了产生的幻觉吧。

但丁尝试着撑起身体，可是拜托叛逆帮忙强行醒来的后遗症还缠绕着他，浑身发僵不说，四肢也有点不听使唤。眼看他就要坐正，撑地的胳膊却突然一软失去平衡，如果不是维吉尔一把抓住了他的领口，他可能就要丢人地扑地了。

虽然被维吉尔这么抓住本来也挺丢人的。

“也许我该说声谢谢？”

他试探着问。

本来他以为维吉尔会懒得理他，谁知道对方在他撑好后放开手，一本正经地补充，“那么就算我赢一局。”

“你这也太赖皮了，”但丁顿时撇了撇嘴，“那上次我帮你砍断差点把你捅个对穿的树藤也该给我算一局。”

“当时我能躲开。”

“对，没错，我亲爱的哥哥可是强大的维吉尔，一定能一边被藤蔓缠着脚一边瞬移。”

“别忘了，之后差点把你剖开的恶魔也是我杀掉的。”

“……”

“……”

“噗。”

但丁最先笑出了声，然后他看到，一个堪称柔和的微笑也出现在了自家哥哥的脸上。当维吉尔板着脸的时候，看上去总是冷酷漠然，难以靠近，但是当他发自内心地微笑起来，那冷酷就不自觉融化了，和恶魔猎人记忆中自己在跌倒后会跑过来拉他的孩子重叠在了一起。

这就是原因了。

但丁一边笑着，一边盯着那个微笑想。

那个在梦中没有明确说出来，但是叛逆肯定明白的原因。

死亡并不可怕，早在当初被V说动去找尤里曾的时候，他就做好了必死的觉悟，甚至还提前处置了一下事务所。只是现在维吉尔不那么混蛋了，他也忍不住变得贪心起来，想要跟对方幼稚地因为小事吵架，想要互不服输地竞争，想要在打累后像小时候那样靠在一起入睡。

实际上，这么跟维吉尔吵吵闹闹、相互怄气，总会给他一种自己终于回家了的感觉。

可惜，按照叛逆的估算，他剩的时间实在是太少了。所以他不愿意把太多的时间消耗在苟延残喘的沉睡上，浪费又没有意义，还不如清醒着多看看自己的孪生兄弟，或多或少弥补一点他们错过的时光。


	3. Chapter 3

但丁恢复了正常。

这段时间，他的弟弟每天上蹿下跳地对付恶魔，活蹦乱跳地向他挑衅，再也没有突然陷入沉睡，乃至假死。他似乎回到了刚进入魔界时的状态，这让维吉尔产生了一丝错觉，他的弟弟什么事都没有，之前的对话就是对方的恶作剧。

然而，对方的魔力却毫不留情地提醒他，那确实是错觉。

不再进入假死后，但丁的魔力波动每天都在变化，以一种过去他也许会嫉妒、现在却只能增加他的焦虑的速度变得越来越剧烈。和魔力一起增加的是力量、速度、反应和自愈能力，他们曾经不分伯仲，但最近的战斗中，但丁开始占据优势，变得有些棘手起来。

仿佛对方的生命正在不断燃烧成力量，然后就会像烟花一样，凋零在达到巅峰那一刻。

这很符合但丁的作风，却让他的焦躁不安愈演愈烈，对方始终没心没肺的表现更是加剧了胸口的堵塞。他当然不会让但丁看出来这点，却不得不承认，那些已经无法抛弃的软弱情绪正在越来越失控。

为此，年长的半魔又一次找上了阎魔刀。

而魔刀的回答则是，这应该是叛逆遵循了他弟弟的意思，有意放开了对魔力增长的压制。如果魔力一直处于混乱暴动之中，自然会阻止身体进入低消耗的假死状态，让魔力的主人发挥出更强大的力量，也加速了对方走向死亡的步伐。

这无疑是非常不合理的选择，维吉尔想不太明白对方为什么要这么做。感知到了他的疑惑，阎魔刀安静了一会儿，留下了几句话后就陷入沉寂。

——曾经我不明白斯巴达为什么要放弃魔界的一切，去守护一个跟他一点关系都没有的世界。直到我看到他在你们母亲身边，露出了在魔界我从来没有见过的笑容。

——好好想想，你真的不知道他为什么会这么做？

“……”

最后的反问在维吉尔脑海中扎了根，以致于当出于好奇心在附近探索的但丁回来，他甚至没有察觉到对方的靠近。被头顶被拍的感觉把他从沉思中惊醒时，那只偷袭成功的手已经抓紧时间揉了好几下，把他的头发揉得一团乱，也把他脑子里翻滚的情绪揉得干干净净。

在他黑着脸暴起的瞬间，始作俑者已经嗖地窜出去老远。拉开距离后，他的弟弟第一时间召唤出了魔剑防身，笑嘻嘻看着他，“这个发型也挺适合你的，不考虑多保持几天吗？”

“但丁！”

战斗在他的咬牙切齿中拉开了序幕，和平常一样迅速演变成了正面对拼。但丁目前比他高了一线的力量带来了相当大的麻烦，被对方压着打绝对不是什么美好的经历，而就在他打算砍出次元斩时，轻微的碎裂声突兀地插入了战斗的噪音，引起了他的注意。

他的感知第一时间找到了声源，而那声源让他不自觉愣了一下。

为这变化分心的一刹那，魔剑上的力量猛地增加，维吉尔被一下子推飞了，落地的姿势都有点踉跄。只是他已经没有心思跟但丁计较这个，年长的半魔死死盯着弟弟的剑，那些被但丁的恶作剧赶走的情绪又回来了。

那把大剑上多出了一条一指宽的裂缝，魔剑内部的光芒从裂缝中外溢，看上去格外醒目。他看到的时候，但丁对此一无所觉，但那裂缝还在缓缓生长，过了两三秒才停了下来。

他的心脏像是被狠狠捏了一下，坚硬的外壳上，一道同样的缝隙悄无声息裂开了。

***

但丁的自我感觉十分不错。

和魔剑意志聊过后，那些莫名其妙的困倦就消失得无影无踪。身体里源源不断涌出来的魔力不仅让他比平时精神抖擞，战斗力也上升了不少。而刚才一剑挑飞了维吉尔的战绩，更是让他心情大好。

其实，他的纯力量一直都比对方稍微逊色一点点（当然，是非常非常少的一点点），导致哪怕拿着沉重的大剑跟对方的细刀对拼，他也没怎么取得过优势。而某个小鬼也继承了这一点，当年看着清秀得像个小姑娘，打起架来却暴力得令人咋舌。后来小孩儿年龄渐长，力气更是跟着增加，那对翅膀一样的爪子能一拳砸掉他半条命，估计也能把维吉尔的胳膊给掰折。

说起来，他有点想那个小家伙。

“但丁一分，”兴致勃勃的恶魔猎人习惯性扛着剑，悠哉悠哉朝着不知道为什么没再斩过来的兄长走了过去，“现在是我领先，你今天是不是不在状态……好吧，看起来是的。”

不用维吉尔回答，靠近后的他也能发现对方确实不在状态。他的哥哥没有砍过来，也没有收回阎魔刀，就那么皱着眉盯着他的背后，嘴巴紧紧抿着，看不出来在想什么。

他背后有什么吗？

但丁好奇地侧了侧头，被近在咫尺的光芒晃了一下眼。

啊。

他知道维吉尔在看什么了。

一条显眼的裂痕出现了他的魔剑上，弯弯曲曲横着爬过了剑身，刺眼的光辉正在从缝隙里漏出来。这个样子一看就不是阎魔刀造成的，而是剑自己出了问题——就算有叛逆调和，大剑也没法保持稳定的形态了，说明他的恶魔之力也在渐渐分崩离析，之间乱七八糟融合进去的东西开始有了自己想法。

他就知道会有这一天，但是老实说，比他预计的早了很多。

“不是吧，别的武器可没这么顺手……”

但丁自言自语着，干脆将魔剑往身前一竖，沿着裂痕仔细摸了一圈。那裂痕边缘粗糙，看着不算夸张，但是一直深入到了魔剑内部，他戳进去的手指甚至被里面的高温烫了一下。这只能说明它本身开始从内向外地开裂，再强大的魔力波动也无法掩盖指不定什么时候就会咔嚓碎掉的事实。

真可惜，他本来还考虑过将他的新伙计留给尼禄那小鬼。

确定完剑的状态，但丁无所谓地含了一下被烫伤的手指。疼痛几乎感觉不到了，愈合速度比以前快了得多，这种全方位的提升着实方便，就是代价实在太大。

不过这也非常正常，毕竟，之前他实在没那么多心思去谋取力量，要跟上维吉尔想要甩掉他的步伐，只能想办法抄抄近路了。而为类似作弊的行为付出代价，没什么不能接受的。

“还继续吗？”

他看向刚才开始就没有发出一点声音的哥哥。

回答他的是对方直接把阎魔刀收回刀鞘的动作，从始至终，维吉尔的表情都没有变过，但是他能感觉到对方心情不是很好。一个不可思议的想法在他脑海中闪了闪，随即又被他哭笑不得地摁灭。

维吉尔会为他快死了而心神不宁？

听起来很棒，但是过于超现实。他倒很想做做这样不切实际的美梦，然而从前的经历告诉他，真的抱着这种期待，十有八九又会被自家哥哥打脸——而且不是像当年尼禄那小鬼一样，对着他的脸一通乱捶，差点把他的鼻梁打歪那种。

自以为是的希望与期待被对方狠狠打脸，可比那个疼多了。

眼看着维吉尔越走越远，裂开了一道缝的魔剑消失在了他手中。但丁一路小跑，向着前面头也不回的背影追了过去。

***

维吉尔听到了但丁追过来的脚步，但是他没有停下。

他需要一点时间和距离来平复突然汹涌起来的情绪，那已经不是因为和但丁怄气，而是他自己不想让那些东西出现。只是但丁就像完全不知道什么叫读空气，大步追上来后，一把抓住了他的胳膊，“维吉尔？等我一下，你今天不太正……！”

吵闹的声音成为了引爆情绪的最后一击。

他的弟弟没有把话说完，实际上他也不可能说完，因为年长的半魔在他反应过来之前，突然转身一把掐住了他的脖子。随着手慢慢收紧，但丁的表情明显痛苦起来，这样的举动并不会要了他的命——就算他的脖子被折断也不过是需要多恢复一会儿，但是疼痛和窒息的感觉依然不好受。

维吉尔直直注视着被迫闭嘴的弟弟，阎魔刀般锋利的杀意和暴躁似乎让四周都安静了下来。比他略高的体温透过手套依然温暖，指尖隐约碰触到了急速跳动的脉搏，还是那么活力十足，却隐藏着某种濒死的脆弱。

一些疯狂的念头在他的大脑中渐渐滋长，几乎要压过了理智。然而就在这时，他突然感觉到手腕被握住了。

不是挣扎，不是反抗，只是单纯的握住了。被他掐住脖子的弟弟盯着他，瞳孔中倒映着他冰冷的面孔。突然，他像是看出了什么，眼睛亮了亮，对着他笑了一下。

那个笑容让维吉尔呼吸一滞，随即猛地松开了手，他看着但丁踉跄了两步，捂着脖子咳嗽起来。淤青在对方的脖子上渐渐清晰，还夹杂着一些细小的出血点，显得格外狰狞可怖，可但丁似乎完全不在意，哪怕咳嗽得像是要呕吐，嘴角依然微微上翘。

一时间，但丁的咳嗽是附近唯一能听到的声音。过了好一会儿，他的弟弟才慢慢平复下来，揉着脖子上开始发紫的淤青抱怨，“下次想杀我换个方式，这样不仅没用，还很难受。”

维吉尔没有理他，只是低着头看着刚刚掐上去的手。那体温似乎还萦绕在指尖，漫不经心地提醒着他之前的失控。

他讨厌这样的失控。

“维吉尔？”

明明嗓子还沙哑着，他的弟弟却完全不吸取教训，再次叫着他的名字凑了过来。于是他将视线上移，猝不及防对上了但丁近在咫尺的脸，他的弟弟靠得有点太近了。

然而在维吉尔后撤之前，但丁忽然一把抱住了他，一只手更是直接按上了他的后脑勺，强迫性地往自己肩窝按。近乎出格的举动本该让他感觉不适，当机立断从对方的双臂间挣脱，可是这次他没有，仿佛凝固成了一座石雕。

“我说老哥，”他的弟弟发现没法把他的脸按进肩窝，那只手就松开了，在他背上拍了拍，宛如在哄闹别扭的小孩，“你该不会……到现在都没学会怎么面对‘重要之人的死亡’吧？”


	4. Chapter 4

但丁一直搞不太懂维吉尔。

分离的时光，冲突的理念，相互伤害的经历，有太多太多东西在曾经亲密的他们之间拉出了深深的隔阂。哪怕现在，维吉尔似乎不再执着于力量，看上去正常了很多，他也不敢说自己能了解对方的想法。

双子之间本该有的心灵感应，早就已经被那隔阂斩断了。

但是，被维吉尔用绝对能掐死人的力量捏住脖子、视线都在因为窒息而模糊的时候，但丁却意外在那双冷冰冰瞪着他的眼睛里看到了属于人类的情绪。或许维吉尔自己都没有意识到，那些焦虑、不安、茫然和惶恐，在他失控的时候撕裂了瞳孔中厚厚的冰层，像翻开的书一样摊在了他面前。

他的哥哥并不是一无所觉，那些曾经被对方弃之如履的感情，或许真的回到了那颗曾经冷酷无情的心里。这个认知让一阵混合着酸涩与疼痛的开心一股脑撞上了但丁的胸口，甚至令他忘记了窒息的痛苦，不自觉露出了微笑。

他是真的在为对方而高兴。或许，他的哥哥重拾的感情并不多，但不管捡回来多少，终归是比独自困在追求力量的偏执里强得多。

被他抱在怀里的兄长安静得像是石头，没有推拒，没有挣脱，也没有果断往他身上捅一刀，这无疑是个好兆头。如果说之前他还在为要不要再天真一次犹豫，现在但丁已经下定决心，再去对他抱一次希望。

维吉尔终究是他唯一的哥哥，他终究是想对他有所期待。

于是他小心地选择了“重要之人”这个词组，笨拙地试探着自己哥哥的反应。而维吉尔的沉默，让他有些欣慰的同时，也在心里叹了口气。

但丁清楚地明白失去亲人的切肤之痛，如果是过去的维吉尔大概是一点都不用担心，可是现在的维吉尔却有点说不准了。如果没有他在背后拉着拖着，他的哥哥会不会再次走上不该走的道路？

他不可能让自己的哥哥回到那个只有偏执与自我、冰冷又孤独的世界里，所以他需要做点什么，趁着自己还有时间。

就在他准备放手的时候，之前一直一动不动任他抱着的兄长突然动了。维吉尔紧紧揽住了他的腰，力道甚至让他感觉到了疼痛，然后主动低下头，脸埋在了他的颈侧。当细微的呼吸将皮肤染上了一片湿热，但丁还有点回不过神，抱着对方的手不知道是该继续保持还是按照原计划松开。

哇哦，这可真是……出乎意料。

但丁简直要受宠若惊了。这就好像养了一只猫，不管你贫穷还是富有，恨它还是爱它，它都看不起你。可是突然有一天，它不知道开了什么窍，拿头蹭了你并对着你露出了肚皮。

“看到你承认自己也有不会的东西真难得，”他自认不是很会安慰人，只好努力回想母亲当年是怎么安慰哇哇大哭的自己，试探性地用手轻轻抚摸着兄长的背，尽可能把声音放得不那么有攻击性，“没关系，那我来教你，这方面我可比你有经验。”

或许，让维吉尔学会像人类一样告别这份特殊“工作”，难度并没有想象中那么大。

如果他的哥哥确实找回了属于人的那部分的话。

人都是善于遗忘的生物。诚然，失去亲人的日子确实难熬，但疼痛终将消失，伤口终将愈合，他独自一人都能咬着牙挺过来，他的哥哥肯定也能做到。而且不管怎么说，维吉尔还有一个儿子能陪陪他，真的出了什么事也能拦得住——那是个好孩子，他一直都很看好他。

如果不是恶魔闯进了他们的感知范围，这个迟到了不知道多少年的拥抱或许还会持续下去。当他们分开时，但丁满心期待地打量着维吉尔的脸，视线在对方眼角扫来扫去，试图找到一些更加人性化的痕迹。可惜什么都没有，他的哥哥依然是一脸拒人于千里之外的冷漠，要不是对方的侧脸被他的风衣压出了轻微的红印，就连刚才的拥抱都像是一个幻觉。

“我们的新客人快到了，听起来数量还不少，”虽然没有找到想要找的东西，喉咙还在隐隐作痛，但此时此刻，但丁的心情依然相当不错，“在进行‘兄弟密谈’前，先来第二轮？”

和维吉尔心平气和的交谈，他还真不太习惯，毕竟竞争和战斗才是他们最经常也最习惯的交流方式。他想胜过对方的执念，可是一点不比对方想要胜过他的少。

他知道自己的哥哥也是这么想的，维吉尔对他的回答是握上了阎魔刀的刀柄。

“尽情享受之前的胜利吧，但丁，因为你不会再有机会了。”

他听到他的哥哥说。

***

这只是一场小规模的袭击，相比于时不时爆发的恶魔潮而言，连热身都算不上。

他们的比分定格在了平手。

收起阎魔刀时，维吉尔下意识看向了但丁手中没有消失的魔剑。那道裂痕还明晃晃地刻在剑身上，虽然没有消失，但也没有扩大。

这让他不易察觉地松了口气。

然后他的弟弟就靠了过来，背后仿佛出现了一条来回摇动的尾巴。他像小孩子一样抱住了他的胳膊，眼睛因为战斗的热血尚未冷却而闪闪发亮，“找个安静的地方，我们好好聊聊。”

——维吉尔，别看书了，来陪我玩！

年长的半魔看着把快把一半的体重挂在自己胳膊上的弟弟，莫名想起了小时候对方也这么骚扰过自己。那时候被他拒绝的小孩任性地抢走了他的书，而他则愤怒地将对方扑倒在了地板上，当母亲赶过来分开他们时，但丁理所当然地鼻青脸肿了，而他胳膊上和脸上也多了几个流血的牙印。

现在的但丁，还会不会像凶狠的小兽一样嗷嗷叫着咬过来？

在理智阻止他之前，他的手已经抢先一步落在了但丁头顶。他的弟弟一愣，随即一脸“是我在做梦还是你吃错了药”的惊愕，就连维吉尔自己都愣了愣，不过他马上就回过神，十分镇定地用力揉了几下，把那些柔顺的发丝揉得蓬松了很多。

“幼稚，”他的弟弟嘟嘟囔囔着，却没有把他的手甩下去，“我看你三岁之后都没长大过吧，这都要斤斤计较。”

“先动手的家伙有资格说我？”

报了被对方揉乱头发的仇，维吉尔收回了手，整理着自己也乱七八糟的头发。这个过程中，但丁一直像大型挂件一样挂在他胳膊上，眼睛直勾勾盯着他，不知道在想什么。

“维吉尔，我发现我们长得不太像了，”他的弟弟在他整理好头发后开了口，总算放过了他的胳膊，只是正常地用手攥住了他的手腕，“现在我看起来才像哥哥。”

“那是因为你从来不收拾自己。”

他冷静地指出这点，目光却不自觉瞟向了但丁的脸。与他同龄的弟弟胡子依然没有剃干净，头发参差不齐地乱翘，一如既往不修边幅得让他看不惯。这时他才注意到，对方的眼睛周围像人类一样有了皱纹，不管瞳色再怎么明亮，都透着一丝挥之不去的疲倦与沧桑。

拥有一半恶魔之血的他们本该没那么容易苍老，到底是什么时候，这些违和的东西出现在了但丁脸上？

“得了吧，这鬼地方又没有人，我为什么要那么费事。”

但丁撇了撇嘴，四下张望了一圈，然后拉着他开始往一个方向跑，“走吧，我们去那儿聊。”

维吉尔已经记不清上次被鲁莽的弟弟这么拉着跑是什么时候了。

他应该提醒对方阎魔刀可以更方便地前往看中的地方，但是他没有。有什么阻止了他甩开但丁，或许是手腕上的温热，或许是那些突然翻涌上来的童年碎片，总之他跟在了但丁身后，一边觉得自己像个白痴，一边迈开了脚步。

***

“呼——”

他们在破败的城堡前停下了脚步，但丁长出了一口气，心跳明显比平时快了一些。以他的体力，这么一小段距离当然不会感到累，让他心跳加速的，是自己居然完成了拉着维吉尔傻跑了一段路的伟业。

话说，等下回头，不会看到好几把幻影剑指着自己吧？

恶魔猎人暗中揣测着扭过脸，确定维吉尔周围没有可疑的光芒和剑阵后才放松了下来。他的哥哥只是看着他，以他最熟悉的冷漠，之前绽裂开来的感情好像又被冻回了灵魂深处。

只是他已经确定了那些感情的存在，就不会让它们那么轻易溜掉。

但丁松开了他哥哥的手，走到城堡门前一脚踹了上去。这里也许曾经是某个拥有姓名的恶魔的居所，但显然荒废已久，以致于他这一脚成为了破坏大门的致命一击。轰然的倒地声中，门板重重摔在了地上，裂成了好几块。

恶魔猎人绕开了门的残骸，打量了一下城堡内部。荒废的居所谈不上整洁，好在魔界几乎没有灰尘，厅内长期不用的物件也不过是比较破旧，没有肮脏到无法碰触的程度。他径直走到通往二楼的楼梯坐下，看着还站在门口的兄长叹了口气，“维吉尔，你得过来我们才能聊，或者你打算让我吼着和你说话，让周围的恶魔杂种都知道它们快要大仇得报？”

突然出现在眼前的双腿吓了他一跳，差点下意识召唤魔剑。不过在那之前，他的哥哥已经在他身边坐了下来，一副正襟危坐的模样，莫名有些滑稽。

但丁知道自己肯定笑了出来，因为维吉尔看他的视线已经开始不耐烦了。于是他将自己的手覆上了对方的手，清了清嗓子以缓解不打架时的尴尬和不自在，“你还记得小时候，我们的……家，门前的那片草地吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

家门前的草地。

维吉尔没有回应，只是静静思索着。更多记忆碎片被这个词语拉扯了出来，他开始想起了阳光灿烂的午后，他的弟弟在开满野花的草地上抓着他的手，强行要将编得乱七八糟的花环戴在他的头顶。美丽如故的母亲挽着没有失踪的父亲，双双站在不远处，微笑着注视他们玩闹。

如果时光可以静止在那一刻——

这样的念头冒出来的瞬间，维吉尔就果断将其掐灭。时间当然不会静止，那或许可以用美好形容的一切早就湮灭在无情的大火中；他也不是但丁，他选择抛下这些向前走，而不是固执地抱着已经失去的东西不愿放手。

自从在被恶魔追杀的路上明白了力量的重要性，他一度将这些记忆当成了软弱的负担，没有丝毫犹豫地扔在了身后。

只是后来的事实告诉他，那些美丽的记忆碎片就像他的弟弟一样烦人。不管他丢弃多少次，它们还是会不依不饶地跟在他身后，围着他打转，逼他正视它们的存在。而当他开始学着正视的时候，它们却又毫不留情地扎在了他的心脏上，刺出了细细密密的伤口，还笑嘻嘻地对他说“别在意”。

“……不管你记不记得，我一直都记得。”

但丁的声音把他拉回了现实，他的同胞兄弟永远是没什么耐心的那个，于是率先打破了寂静。维吉尔不自觉侧过脸看了过去，他的弟弟也并没有期待他会回应，对方怀念的眼神落在了虚空中不存在的一点上，只有嘴里在絮絮叨叨着。

“那片草地啊，春天一到就会开满各种各样的花，妈妈和我都很喜欢那里，”但丁突然扭过脸，直直对上了他的视线，“只有你是个混蛋，每次都躲在树底下不出来，我去拉你一起玩你还打我。”

“你管抢走我的书乱跑叫‘拉我一起玩’？”

“有什么不对吗？只有那么做才能让你动动你该死的腿，表现得像个正常小孩，而不是树底下的石头。”

但丁理直气壮看着他，没有半点愧疚的意思。随即他的弟弟叹了口气，目光软化了下来，一点伤感星星般在他眼中闪烁，“那片草地要是还在就好了，真想再看一次那些野花。”

维吉尔默然，实际上他也不知道怎么接话。他不太明白但丁想要表达什么，难道只是单纯地和他共忆往昔？

这个念头一冒出来，他就觉得浑身不自在。

太可笑了，这一点都不适合但丁，更不适合他。

“但是那是不可能的，”但丁笑了笑，那笑容比起开心，更像一个自我安慰，“后来我明白了，我们的家，那片草地，爸爸，妈妈，还有你，都不会回来了，而我能做的只有……不忘记你们。”

正经起来的口吻伴随着肩膀一沉，他的弟弟突然靠了过来，说出了完全不像自己风格的话，“死亡分为三次，第一次是心跳停止，呼吸消逝；第二次，人们穿着黑衣出席葬礼，象征着你从这个社会上永远消失；而第三次……”

维吉尔看到自己的弟弟顿了顿，深吸了口气，“是这个世界上最后一个记得你的人把你忘记，这时才是真正的死去。*”

“……”

“这是我在一部电影里看到的话，蛮好看的，有机会也该让你看看。”

但丁的语气轻松了起来，与他对视的表情却异常认真，认真得他难得想先移开视线，“老实说，记住这些——特别是记住你，的感觉糟透了，有段时间每天你都会在梦里捅我几刀，说些乱七八糟的鬼话。但是没办法……”

他的弟弟终于移开了视线，然后把脸埋在了他的衣领里，仿佛不希望别人看到他此时的表情，“只有自己的感觉更糟，比忍受晚上要梦到你还糟。让一些人活在自己的脑子里，起码就不再是独自一人。”

“没错，就是自欺欺人，假装自己不在乎，估计跟你现在差不多吧。”

他没有自欺欺人。

维吉尔张口欲言，陌生又莫名的心虚却阻止了他，扼住了他的喉咙。最终他还是闭上了嘴，继续听但丁絮絮叨叨。

“直到我遇到了尼禄。”

“其实那孩子在有些方面还挺像你的，比如一见面就踩了我的脸。不过你们也没有那么像，那孩子比你好太多了。看着他我想啊，行吧，既然如此，那也该让脑子里的鬼影子们好好地下葬，我只要像正常人一样去怀念就可以了。”

“之后，一切开始越来越好。当我不再做那些梦的时候，我挺开心的，因为我知道自己终于可以轻松一点了。你看，放下并不难，只要想去做，就能做得到。”

“只是你这该死的混蛋，居然在我这么干之后又出现了，是想嘲笑之前我像个懦夫吗？”但丁闷闷的声音透着几分咬牙切齿，“你怎么还有脸回来。”

他应该说点什么。

哪怕再缺乏正常沟通的经验，维吉尔也知道，他的弟弟正在笨拙地把自己的内心剖开，把他不知道的部分展示给他看。在他们有限的交流中，这是前所未有的事，毕竟他们谁都不想成为先服软的那个被对方嘲笑。

可是他不知道该说什么。

维吉尔突然意识到，但丁可能是真的不在乎了，包括自己的命都不在乎。在他徘徊在不信和迷茫之间时，他的弟弟已经迅速接受了这个事实，甚至不打算再去挣扎。

“你说要教我，但你不是好老师。”

想了几秒，他终于干巴巴地憋出来一句。

“别那么吹毛求疵，你也不是个好学生。”

但丁直起了身，一贯的不正经又回到了他的脸上，“反正就是这样了，既然你自己都找过死，接受死亡也没什么难的。大哭一场，然后放下忘掉，看看你那堆无聊的书，逛逛酒吧泡泡妞……哦不对，魔界好像没这些，要是能回去就好了，我有点想草莓圣代和披萨，还有尼禄那小鬼。”

“那我们回去。”

“嗯？”

“只要找到合适的祭坛，”维吉尔直视着对方的眼睛，“阎魔刀可以打开通往人界的门。”

这段时间一直笼罩在他心头的迷雾已经散去，他终于明白自己需要做什么了。之前他被但丁的表现迷住了双眼，被可笑的情绪绊住了脚步，而实际上，这样的犹豫完全就是在浪费时间。他从来都不会去适应什么，像但丁一样得过且过、随遇而安，他所擅长的是改变，改变不想接受的东西，不管是变好还是变坏。

他要找到留下但丁的方式。不管再怎么愚蠢软弱，但丁也是属于他的东西，他从来没有容忍过自己的所有物被别的什么染指。

就算是死亡也不行。

***

维吉尔不对劲。

但丁很确定那不是自己的错觉。

前段时间，他们几乎没日没夜地交手，偶尔还会在沸腾的恶魔之血没有冷下来时滚到一起。他们的兄弟关系有了前所未有的飞跃，对彼此的了解某种意义上也加深到了诡异的程度。

因此，虽然比他大不到一天的兄长照例每天冷着脸，好像全世界的人都欠了他一大笔钱，但丁还是从中发现了一些……微妙的变化。

比如说，他不跟他打架了。

——好吧，这简直是世界末日级别的不对劲。

维吉尔开始无视他的挑衅，只回应他的挑逗，日常切恶魔游戏倒是还在继续，但是维吉尔对此也变得兴致缺缺。对方的兴趣似乎转移到了找老资格恶魔的老巢一锅端上，他们原本漫无目的的闲晃也转为了目标明确的前行。

那些有名有姓的恶魔大多能认出他们的身份，说上一些杀掉背叛者之子、终结被诅咒的血脉传承的鬼话，然后就会被维吉尔切片，或者被他切块。干掉主人后，他的哥哥往往径直杀向恶魔的藏书馆，而他一看那些恶魔文字就头晕，果断守在门口围观他的哥哥一目十行，快速翻阅那些时不时会长出嘴咬手的书籍。

这算是……开窍了？

联想到对方的不对劲是在他们虎头蛇尾的“兄弟密谈”后，但丁自然而然产生了这样的怀疑。看对方找能连接人界的祭坛找得这么积极，他开始觉得也许他的兄弟比想象中更加重视尼禄，自己的话说不定唤醒了对方心中残留的一星半点的父爱。

想象了一下维吉尔一脸慈爱、尼禄一脸尊敬地坐在沙发上对视，但丁忍不住打了个寒战，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。不过，以维吉尔对他儿子干过的破事，那小鬼不见面就在他身上开几个血洞已经算脾气很好了。

环抱双臂的前恶魔猎人打了个哈欠，百无聊赖地看着他的兄弟在奇形怪状的书架间移动。老实说，维吉尔无视他的恶作剧和挑拨，他的生活乐趣也一下子少了一大半，恶魔猎人愈发怀念起多少能找点其他乐子的人界来。

无事可做中，些许久违的困倦再次找上了他，但丁靠着藏书馆的门打起了瞌睡。他的头一点一点，眼看就要沿着倚靠物滑到地上时，突然刺入感知的杀气让他猛地一激灵，差点蹦起来磕到门框。

不过当他看清那不强不弱的杀气来自他的兄弟，但丁就放松了下来，懒洋洋靠回了房门，“吓我很有意思吗，老哥？”

维吉尔像是没听出他的不满，从眼神到声音都波澜不惊，说出来的内容却让他眼睛一亮。

“找到了。”

————————

*来自电影《生命的清单》，有改动。


	6. Chapter 6

维吉尔知道自己在找什么。

通往人界的祭坛只是附带，那东西虽说不算常见，但也不算罕见，否则人界也不会有那么多恶魔游荡。他需要收集更多关于半魔的信息，而这在现在的魔界并不是多么难的事，起码比他当初收集父亲的信息要容易得多。

他已经不是多年前弱小的自己，何况还有但丁跟在他身边。

因为他们父亲的背叛，恶魔与人类繁衍后裔被恶魔中视为禁忌。但恶魔从来不是安分守己的生物，它们的本性就是去触犯禁忌，依然有一小部分恶魔我行我素，有意制造半魔以供自己享乐或是研究。因此，关于半魔的记录在魔界并没有那么少见，或许比阎魔刀所知道的更多。

恶魔的记录大多语焉不详，搜集信息的过程中，他丢弃了绝大部分没有意义的东西。不过剩下那些有价值的信息碎片，还是逐渐在他脑海中构建起了一套恶魔实验的资料库。

但丁的情况不是个例。

有记录显示，流淌在身体里的恶魔之血被激活后，被制造的半魔有时候也会出现类似的状况，恶魔将其归结于“混血杂种”的天生缺陷。这样的半魔似乎会迅速堕落成无理智的怪物，发疯上一段时间，最终死于魔力枯竭。

确实有恶魔尝试过延长“试验品”的寿命，但所有尝试都以失败告终，那些被施加其他手段的“试验品”下场反而更加凄惨。显然，他应该庆幸自己不争气的弟弟还能神志正常地和他交流，而不是变成见人就咬的疯狗。

但丁也会变成那副不堪的模样么？

饱含恶意和嘲弄的记录让这样的念头不自觉浮现，他下意识看向了站在门边的胞弟。但丁一如既往毫无紧张感，甚至在他查阅资料的时候打起了瞌睡，身体歪得不像话，似乎下一秒就要失去平衡。

这不是选择题，所以根本没什么好犹豫的。

如果那天到来，他会亲手杀了他。

目光中的杀意瞬间惊醒了昏昏欲睡的半魔，维吉尔看着对方像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，浑身紧绷，在发现是他后又随之放松。他沉默地注视着但丁即使站直依然懒散懈怠的站姿，指尖无意识划过几行在手中恶魔典籍的结尾多出来的几行字。这几行字与恶魔喜爱的半魔实验无关，更近似于对方无意中写下的道听途说，内容却让他若有所思。

支离破碎的记忆浮出水面。

他一直有意忽视这些记忆的存在，只让它们出现在噩梦之中，被这一小段内容勾出来后他才意识到，这些记忆留给他的不仅仅是屈辱和愤怒。蒙德斯对自己的造物残忍无情，却又不可思议地缺乏戒心，对那只外表像是他们母亲的特殊恶魔是如此，对……曾经被控制改造的他亦是如此。

所以他隐约记得，自己半昏半醒之间，确实在蒙德斯和女恶魔的交流中，听到过一些堪称秘辛的内容。但鉴于那些记忆并不算可靠，他还需要更多东西来证实，而那些东西只会在——

“吓我很有意思吗，老哥？”

他倚靠着房门的兄弟懒洋洋地问。

维吉尔闭了闭眼，果断甩掉了想起那个地方就从心中蔓延上来的不适和抗拒。他的弟弟曾经在战斗中和他提起，蒙德斯已经被封印，但它并没有真正死去，因此那个地方不会有恶魔愿意冒着触犯对方的危险靠近，必然会保持着原状。

那么，他肯定能找到想找的东西。

“找到了。”

默默把所有的想法埋在心底，他对但丁说道。

***

老实说，作为在人界长大、习惯了与人类相处的那个，在把那棵魔树彻底砍成树桩后，但丁就开始对周而复始砍恶魔的生活感到厌倦。他无法自控地怀念不加橄榄的披萨，怀念街口的草莓圣代，怀念哪怕停水停电也有沙发和床能躺着装死的事务所，怀念会在找他合作时踢门的某个小鬼，怀念会把他的事务所搞得和女孩子闺房一样的小姑娘，甚至怀念变着法卖他还让他数钱的两位女士。

如果不是跟在维吉尔身边，没事可以招惹他找找乐子，恶魔猎人觉得自己可能会在恶魔一成不变的骚扰中发疯。他无法想象当初维吉尔怎么一个人度过这样的鬼日子，或许这也是对方一度陷入偏执的原因之一。

当维吉尔告诉他能离开这个无聊的鬼地方时，他是真的高兴坏了，恨不得立刻就抢走阎魔刀，拖着对方一起回到自己最熟悉的花花世界。

不过……在走出维吉尔用阎魔刀打开的通路后，惊讶和某些更微妙的感情却压倒了急不可耐。

半魔看着那尽管残破却依旧眼熟的建筑物，难得久久无言。他的脸凝固了片刻，总算是艰难压住了抽动的嘴角，找回了说话的能力。

“维吉尔，你确定，我们之前端了那么多恶魔的老窝，要找的就是这里？”

他的哥哥没有回答他，大概也是懒得回答他。比他年长不超过一天的半魔凝视着眼前的废墟，表情异常严肃，看上去不可捉摸。

“我还以为会是什么特殊的地方，原来是蒙德斯的垃圾场……咳咳。”

话说到一半的恶魔猎人忽然想起过去和一度沦为黑骑士的兄长“亲切友好”的交流，赶紧咳嗽了两声转移话题，“没想到这鬼地方还没塌干净，不过好像也对，崔西和我当初就是从这里回去的。”

“我也是，”维吉尔依然盯着魔帝曾经的居所，声音很是沉静，“在这里，阎魔刀可以打开通往人界的通道。”

但丁刚想问你怎么知道，突如其来的明悟却制止了他。他忽然明白了维吉尔说的“我也是”的含义，黑骑士被他“杀死”后，断裂的阎魔刀出现在人界的佛杜那城显然不是巧合，而是因为——

“停下。”

维吉尔的声音打断了他的回忆。

“停下？”恶魔猎人眨了眨眼，从出神中清醒，无辜地摊开了手，“我什么都没做。”

“停下你的胡思乱想。”

维吉尔审视他的眼神像在审视一个白痴，“如果那对你要求太高，至少别把什么都写在脸上。”

但丁呆了呆，下意识抬手摸了摸脸，表情也变得无法捉摸起来。摩擦着指尖的粗糙胡茬提醒他，再放任它们生长下去，他老哥可能会忍无可忍地自己动手将它们削掉。

“……我说老哥，现在在你眼中，我到底是什么样子？”

他突然没头没脑问。

“愚蠢，可笑，弱小，固执。”

维吉尔不假思索的回答让他翻了个白眼，他就知道是这样。不过也是，要是维吉尔用其他词语来形容，他还要怀疑对方的脑壳是不是坏掉了。

但丁抓了抓头发，正准备把这个无聊的话题带过去，却听到自己的兄长口中又吐出了一个句子。

“但你是我的兄弟。”

维吉尔语气和刚才嘲讽他时一模一样，内容却让几乎脱口而出的“你有资格说我吗”卡在了他嗓子里。好像还嫌他不够惊讶，顿了顿后，他的哥哥又强调了一遍，“唯一的兄弟。”

恶魔猎人睁大了眼，难以置信地瞪着说出这句话的人。然而对方似乎完全没意识到自己说了多么惊天动地的宣言，和他一模一样却更加冰冷的眸子淡然地回望着他，直到他先受不了移开了视线。

“你还真是会给人惊吓，”但丁盯着脚尖抖了抖胳膊，“太肉麻了，这可不是你的风格。”

“但你喜欢。”

他的兄长回答得无比坦然。

有那么一瞬间，但丁的表情无比复杂。他的嘴张开又闭上，翻滚在胸口和舌尖无数话语都偃旗息鼓，最后乱七八糟地组合在了一起，变成了毫无营养的问题。

“……那我应该说谢谢？”

“用不着。”

他的哥哥甩给他一个冷酷的背影，独自向着残垣断壁走去。然而在发现他没有跟上去时，对方的脚步变慢了，终于，他停了下来，侧过身加上了一个催促的眼神。

那眼神依然锋利得像是尖刀，恶魔猎人的表情却愈发放松了，嘴角甚至习惯性勾了起来。他垮下了肩膀，慢悠悠地向着对方踱了过去。

维吉尔满脸不耐烦，看起来恨不得用阎魔刀划出一道门，或者把他串在刀上拖着走。但是此时此刻，他确实站在那里，等待着他，而不是像长久以来那样，任性地独自离去。

意识到这一点，但丁安静了下来，任凭那熟悉的、酸涩而疼痛的快乐将自己吞没。他慢吞吞站到了维吉尔身边，迟疑了一瞬，在被对方迈步再一次甩开前，伸手抓住了近在咫尺的手腕。

“别急啊，我们一起进去，”他对着回头的兄长耸了耸肩，故作轻松道，“那里面肯定正在举行欢迎派对，你可别想一个人出风头。”

他知道，那里是维吉尔的噩梦。

没错，他的老哥隐藏得很好，或许比他好得多。可朝夕相处之下，他们彼此的秘密都无所遁形。

虽然他守夜的时候很少见到对方彻底沉睡，但屈指可数的几次，略显急促的呼吸、隐约的冷汗、握紧阎魔刀的手和紊乱的魔力波动，都直指他的兄长也会做噩梦的事实。至于偶尔提到蒙德斯时对方不自然的表现，更是让他窥探到了对方内心的一部分真实。

他无法进入那些梦里，也不能改变已经发生的过去。那么起码在现实中，他可以和对方并肩而行。

被抓住手腕后，他的兄长皱了一下眉，似乎更加不耐烦起来。然而他没有甩开他的手，就像小时候被缠得受不了、不得不让他抓着去花园里一样，和他一起走向了那敞开的大门。


End file.
